Akumu Ryoushin' : quand le Valet détrône le Prince
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: Yaoi Ichi-Shiro/!\ Lorsqu'un hôte longtemps ignoré convoque un invité dans son antre, que peut il arriver d'autre qu'une confrontation intense et chaotique ? Un Prince ne devrait pas autant négliger son Valet ... sous peine d'en subir les conséquences..


**Titre : Akumu Ryoushin : l'autre c'est toi**

**résumé :** Yaoi Ichi-Shiro/!\ Lorsqu'un hôte longtemps ignoré convoque un invité dans son antre, que peut il arriver d'autre qu'une confrontation intense et chaotique ? Un Prince ne devrait pas autant négliger son valet ... sous peine d'en subir les conséquences...

* * *

**Ohayo minna !**

**Me revoici pour une première sur ce couple (petit adultère à mes pantins préférés, Gremmlins et Ulkiki ) qui je l'espère vous divertira **

**Cette histoire se composera de deux (ou trois...) chapitres, en fonction de la fin dont je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre, et du supsense que je veux vous ménager (rictus sadique)**

**Petit message pour mes fanfictionneuses préférées (oui, je fais du favoritisme! mdr)**

**Youkar : mon ptit serial killer dessinateur (-) , je te promets de publier très très vite ce-que-je-te-dois-et-qui-reste-secret ! Patience !**

**Anders Andrew : mon double schizo et associal, prévois-toi un peu de temps samedi prochain pour faire un tour sur fanfiction... pourquoi? oh, pour rien juste comme ça...**

**Nanamy : Mini-moi mankoïsée (t'as vu, j'inove! mdr) pour une fois, tu n'as pas lu cette histoire avant que je la publie (partiels de - langage censuré) donc je stresse encore plus - . J'ai plein d'idées pour la suite de Game Over, on en parlera quand tu auras du temps libre (-)**

**Bon, je vous retrouve en fin de page, mais avant :**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un valet aux sombres desseins**

**°OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO°**

_L'aube pointait sur la petite ville de Kurakara, lorsque ..._

« ... »

Fermant doucement la porte de sa chambre, Ichigo s'approcha de son lit.

« ...Ichigo... »

Deux yeux aux cernes évocateurs critiquèrent son reflet dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'une loque. Forcément, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis plus d'une semaine...

« ...IIiichiiiigoooo... »

Secouant ses mèches rousses pour tenter de chasser le bourdonnement dans son crâne, notre Shinigami intérimaire se dévêtit lentement. Par cette étouffante nuit d'été, ses vêtements ne lui seraient d'aucun secours. Seulement recouvert d'un léger pyjama de coton, il étira ses membres fatigués sur les draps.

« ...Eh, tête de maïs! »

Il sentait la petite voix dans sa tête prendre de l'ampleur à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Tentant d'ignorer son hollow intérieur, Ichigo se demanda comment les choses avaient pu prendre de telles proportions. C'était pourtant facile, d'habitude, de ne pas prêter attention aux sarcasmes de cet autre qui vivait en lui. D'ordinaire, il ne l'entendait même plus.

Mais depuis huit jours, ce murmure avait grandit à l'intérieur de son corps, se transformant en une voix claire et limpide, qui se réveillait surtout lorsque le roux allait se coucher.

Depuis ce jour-là, il n'avait pu se reposer.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé... mais apparemment son hollow ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« ...!! »

Son corps frissonna sous la fraîcheur du lin. Le contact si agréable du tissu sur sa peau lui rendit un peu de sa bonne humeur. Après tout, peut être tout cela allait-il disparaître comme c'était venu.

Oui, peut-être qu'il pourrait totalement dispa...

« EH, TOI ! TA MERE ELLE FANTASMAIT SUR LES TAGADAS, OU QUOI ? C'EST QUOI CE NOM DEBILE !! »

Là, c'en était trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ichigo craquait. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et grogna le plus silencieusement possible:

« Toi, là, ta gueule! SORS DE MA TÊTE ! »

« Il ne tient qu'à toi que je sorte... en réalité mon petit Shinigami au cerveau ramolli, tu sais très bien comment me faire sortir... »

« PLUTÔT CREVER! » répondit acerbement le roux.

« Ou alors, couche-toi et dors... et viens me tenir compagnie! » ajouta malicieusement le hollow.

Ichigo soupira. Cette fois, il avait gagné. Lovant sa tête dans son oreiller, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, une boule de stress et d'appréhension gonflant doucement dans sa gorge.

__

**°OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO°**

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

_Après avoir été sabrer du Hollow une bonne partie de la nuit, Ichigo était rentré chez lui, et grimpant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il s'imaginait déjà ronfler tranquillement jusqu'à midi. Heureusement que les grandes vacances étaient là. Rien de mieux qu'une longue nuit d'un sommeil réparateur pour se mettre de bonne humeur..._

_Refermant la fenêtre derrière lui, le roux au bankai noir fit sortir Kon de son corps avant d'y reprendre sa place. Le mod soul, une fois réintégré dans la peluche, se plaignit comme à son habitude de la nouvelle robe que Yuzu lui avait fabriquée._

_Mais le shinigami ne l'entendait pas. Il dormait déjà sur son lit, exténué par sa dernière chasse nocturne. _

_Soudain, un bruit sourd vint troubler le sommeil du jeune homme. Ouvrant un œil, il vit le battant de sa fenêtre osciller bruyamment contre le mur. Bizarre. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir refermé._

_Regardant de tous les côtés pour voir si Kon ne pourrait pas aller fermer le carreau à sa place, le pauvre roux se résolut à tendre son bras droit pour attraper la clenche et la pousser avec le moins d'efforts possible._

_La lune était toujours aussi haute dans le ciel, il s'était sûrement assoupi depuis deux minutes. _

_Étrangement, Kon n'avait pas grogné pour manifester son mécontentement face au bruit. Et puis, Renji, qui squattait depuis quelques jours, n'était pas sorti du placard, son zanpakutô à la main, prêt à découper en tranches un éventuel ennemi. Il devait sûrement faire plus attention, depuis qu'il avait failli trucider le chaton que Yuzu avait ramené chez Ichigo, les yeux larmoyants, refusant obstinément de laisser la pauvre bête rester dehors. La bête en question avait trouvé l'élue de son cœur en la personne de Kon, qui, bizarrement, repoussait les avances du minet. Ce qui faisait toujours rire Ichigo. En effet, le mod soul ne passait plus son temps à exaspérer le roux, mais à essayer de semer le chat dans toute la maison..._

_Mais en cet instant précis, rien ne bougeait. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait que le bruit de sa propre respiration._

_Non, sa chambre était étrangement calme._

_Un de ces silences que l'on n'a pas envie de rompre, car on ne sait jamais quel genre de bruit va arriver. _

_Dans ce cas précis, ce fut une voix chantante et enjouée qui brisa la paix absolue qui régnait dans la pièce._

_« Bienvenue, mon Prince! » l'accueillit une voix d'homme, un brin de contentement dans la voix._

_Ichigo se retourna, et il aperçut un homme à la peau blanche, assis sur son bureau, qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Ses pupilles d'un jaune incendiaire semblaient transpercer le corps de notre shinigami qui n'avait que trop bien reconnu son comité d'accueil._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? » chuchota-t-il, extrêmement agacé par la présence du hollow._

_« Eh bien, est-ce une façon de s'adresser à son sujet préféré? » répondit celui-ci, d'une voix forte et sarcastique, ne prêtant pas attention aux efforts de son hôte pour garder un minimum de calme dans la pièce._

_« Chuuuut » répliqua le shinigami, jetant un œil effrayé vers la porte de sa chambre._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne va venir » répondit tranquillement Hichigo._

_S'approchant du placard, le fantôme à la peau de neige ouvrit lestement la porte, et Ichigo remarque avec surprise que Renji s'était envolé. Cherchant Kon et son fiancé des yeux, et ne les trouvant pas, il sortit en trombe de sa chambre et visita chacune des pièces de la petite maison. _

_Il n'y avait plus personne._

_« Où les as-tu emmenés? Où sont Yuzu et Karin? » demanda-t-il âprement, revenant s'asseoir sur son lit._

_« Rah là là, tu te fais du souci pour rien, mon Prince! Tes sœurs vont bien, elles dorment tranquillement. Le chat roucoule avec la peluche, et l'homme aux cheveux rouges finit sa nuit dans le placard. »_

_« Tu te fous de moi? Je viens de passer dans leur chambres. Leur lits sont vides! »_

_Soupirant devant le manque manifeste de cerveau sous le cuir chevelu du roux, le hollow expliqua avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix:_

_« Elles sont toujours chez toi, c'est TOI qui est parti de ta maison »_

_Soudain, Ichigo remarqua que le décor autour de lui avait changé. Il n'était plus chez lui, mais dans une vaste salle moirée, éclairée par des bougies, dont la chaude lumière se reflétait sur des objets métalliques un disposés peu partout. Le sol d'un noir de jais était recouvert par un immense tapis couleur de sang, et dessus trônait une sculpture en wengé, ce bois aux nuances si sombres, où étaient accrochés des draps de satin blanc. _

_Il était assis sur l'un des nombreux poufs qui gisaient çà et là, et le velours rouge et noir qui les recouvrait n'allait pas en désaccord avec l'atmosphère chaude et inquiétante de la grande pièce._

_« Bienvenue, mon Prince. Bienvenue dans mon univers. »_

_Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Il avait bel et bien pénétré le monde intérieur de son Hollow. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de poser une seule question, l'homme à la peau de nacre lui avait déjà coupé la parole._

_« Tu es ici chez moi, pour la nuit du moins. J'espère que tu trouves l'endroit à ton goût. C'est fou ce qu'on peut s'intéresser à la déco lorsqu'on est enfermé presque vingt-quatre heures par jour... »_

_S'approchant de la statue qui trônait au centre de la pièce, le roux reconnu un lit à baldaquin, dont les montants sculptés ressemblaient à des hommes qui criaient. Mais il ne pouvait lire aucune souffrance sur leur visages. Avant qu'il n'ai pu les observer plus avant, la voix de son hôte le sortit de ses pensées._

_« Ce lit est le tient pour ce soir. Étant donné que tu es mon invité, je me devais de t'offrir le plus de confort possible... Et comme tu peux le voir, cette alcôve ne fait pas exception. J'ose espérer que tu me feras l'honneur d'y dormir...Enfin, si tu y arrives... »_

_Sur ces paroles, le démon blanc s'approcha du roux et, d'une main agile, noua sur ses yeux un morceau de tissu qui traînait près du lit. Ichigo n'avait rien pu faire, la rapidité du geste de son hollow était tout simplement ahurissante. Il semblait avoir le contrôle absolu sur cet univers, ce qui décuplait ses capacités. Peu de temps après, ce furent ses mains qui firent plus intime connaissance avec le morceau de tissu._

_« Shi... Shirosaki ?»_

_Privé de sa vue, le shinigami sentit une force le pousser fermement en arrière, et il tomba à la renverse sur les draps de satin. Le tissu délicat crissa sous son poids._

_De plus en plus inquiet, le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'il se passait ici-bas. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de son hollow, ni la raison de sa présence ici..._

_Enfin, pour ce qui était de la raison, Ichigo commençait à en avoir une idée un peu plus précise, surtout depuis qu'il avait senti quelque chose s'activer sur les boutons de sa veste de pyjama. Puis, la chose en question étant apparemment agacée par le temps que prenait ses doigts à défaire les attaches, Ichigo avait entendu le bruit caractéristique d'un vêtement que l'on déchire, et il sentit une peau froide et inconnue se coller à celle de son torse._

_Cette intruse qui s'était posée sur sa poitrine ne bougeait pas, elle suivait les mouvements saccadés de la respiration du roux. Puis, lentement, Ichigo reconnut la finesse et l'agilité d'une main qui se promenait doucement sur son cou. _

_De plus en plus désorienté, sans lumière, seulement guidé par l'ouïe et le toucher, le jeune shinigami se demanda pourquoi Kami-sama l'avait-il envoyé ici. Peut être était-ce une épreuve qui mettait en jeu Zangetsu? Peut être avait-il enfin une chance de se débarrasser pour de bon de ce squatteur qui zonait dans son corps?_

_Ichigo n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'une main curieuse et avide parcourait le haut de son corps dans une caresse étrangement agréable._

_Pour le roux, c'était comme si un glaçon découvrait son anatomie, créant une décharge électrique à chaque contact, réchauffant sa peau devenue brûlante au sillage de ces doigts joueurs, pour être à nouveau torturée quelques secondes plus tard._

_Le double intérieur du shinigami se réjouissait à vue d'oeil : enfermé dans ce corps, obligé de supporter les pensées d'un ado complexé de 17 ans (même si les longues diatribes philosophiques semblaient l'avoir épargné) il se mourrait d'ennui. Le vieux Zangetsu l'invitait parfois à une partie de Jan Ken Pôn, mais à part çà... ll ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été aussi facile de convoquer son enveloppe charnelle. Il allait pouvoir mettre un peu de gaîté dans son morne quotidien. Après tout, Ichigo lui devait bien ça... et puis, un ivité se doit de faire plaisir à son hôte..._

_Cette inversion des rôles lui convenait parfaitement, et c'est dans un sourire de sphinx qu'il se reput de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux._

_Le hollow profitait d'une vue atrocement excitante: son invité était là, étendu au-dessous de lui, les yeux bandés et les poignets liés, offert à lui, frissonnant sous ses doigts. Seule une de ses mains parcourait le corps du shinigami. C'était une véritable épreuve pour lui de se contenir, de faire preuve de patience, car il n'aurait certainement aucune autre chance de retenter cette expérience, et il devait en profiter au maximum. D'ici à ce qu'Ichigo se réveille, il avait la nuit entière devant lui. _

_« Tâchons de lui laisser un agréable souvenir de cette escapade dans mon monde » se dit-il, souriant au fait que le roux ne serait sûrement pas d'accord vis-à-vis de sa propre définition du mot « agréable »..._

_Ichigo ne sentait plus rien d'autre que ces doigts qui glissaient sur lui. Son corps était brûlant, et la perte de sa vue renforçait ses autres sens, pour le plus grand malheur de son pauvre petit cerveau qui voyait sa jauge de self-contrôle diminuer à vue d'œil..._

_Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ainsi réagir à la simple caresse de cet homme... _

_Un homme qui n'en était même pas un, à proprement parler, ce n'était qu'une ombre qui vivait dans son corps..._

_Un faible éclair d'intelligence traversa enfin la caboche du roux, et il comprit pourquoi il réagissait autant à son hollow: parce qu'il était en lui, parce qu'il faisait partie de lui, parce qu'il connaissait tout de son corps et de ses pensées, de ses plus vils secrets, il savait tout de ses fantasmes inavoués et de ses réactions les plus intimes. _

_Il était celui-ci qui le connaissait le mieux. Il était celui qui pouvait tout oser, car il savait au fond de lui ce que pensait et ce que désirait vraiment Ichigo._

_Il était bel et bien le Valet le plus dévoué du Prince._

_Dans un sourire carnassier, Dark Ichigo regarda son double et lui dit, satirique:_

_« On dirait bien que les courbes d'une femme t'indiffèrent plus que ma propre main... c'est déconcertant de savoir d'un simple geste peu entraîner de tels effets... »_

_Là-dessus, il resserra son poing, griffant de ses ongles le torse du shinigami, et descendant jusqu'à son nombril. Là il s'arrêta, profitant du trouble qu'il avait jeté sur le visage d'Ichigo._

_Le roux se sentait à présent en danger. Oui, cet homme le connaissait trop bien. Il savait exactement quels gestes le feraient réagir. Il savait comment le torturer, comment rendre le désir et la frustration intolérables. Il devait se soustraire à ces bras maléfiques._

_Mais malheureusement pour lui, Kami-sama semblait trop occupé pour lui donner un coup de main. Lentement, inexorablement, Ichigo sentait son corps se plonger dans les abysses d'un désir qu'il ne pouvait en rien contrôler._

_Se rapprochant du corps de son hôte, Shirosaki appuya ses lèvres sur le cou frissonnant du roux. Laissant sa langue goûter la peau de son invité, il entreprit de faire plus intime connaissance avec l'aspect extérieur de cette enveloppe dont il n'avait connu que l'intérieur._

_Inexorablement, Ichigo sombrait entre les griffes de son hollow. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'y soustraire._

_Rien, sauf une boule de poils et une peluche._

_Le chat, grimpé quelques instants plus tôt sur la tignasse revêche du roux, avait sauté juste au moment où Kon s'élança armé d'un crayon affuté à l'assaut du minet._

_Dans son élan, la pointe du crayon vint se planter dans le nez du pauvre shinigami, qui se réveilla en sursaut._

_Confus, Ichigo quitta le monde de son double, le laissant sur un dernier soupir de frustration, dans les méandres de son moi refoulé._

_Lentement, le jeune homme reprenait ses esprits._

_Pourquoi, et surtout comment Shirosaki avait-il pu l'emmener de force dans son univers, piégé au bon vouloir de ce hollow monochrome ? _

_Ichigo ne savait que penser. Jetant un œil endormi à Kon qui s'était caché sous l'étagère, prévoyant une éventuelle raclée, il s'assit sur son lit, redoutant le sommeil. _

_Il fallait par tous les moyens éviter d'y retourner. Sinon, le jeune homme n'aurait aucune chance de résister à son double._

_Les souvenirs embrumés de ce rêve n'étaient pas faits d'images ou de sons, seules restaient les sensations de son contact avec le hollow, sensation incroyablement agréable . . ._

_Ichigo se rendit compte à quel point cela lui avait été agréable lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une partie de son anatomie, elle, ne s'était pas vraiment endormie, loin de là._

_Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, le roux se dit qu'il devait vraiment trouver un moyen d'éviter qu'une telle rencontre ne se reproduise..._

* * *

**...Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début ?**

**Personnellement, je le toruve un peu laborieux, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite reprend de la couleur... et du mordant :-P**

**Une petite review pour partager votre avis ? 2 minutes de votre temps font 2h de bonheur chez moi **

**J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre :)**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


End file.
